We Three Few
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: A princess born to a sacred family line. A prince born king to a dying race. A boy left forgotten in a cursed forest. These three children will be the forces that move Hyrule to salvation, or destruction. These unique few will shake the foundation of the world, and beyond.
1. Once Upon A Dream

Pitch black. Nothingness. Space and the empty void laid here. Then, a voice.

 _"Come... Come to me... Hyrule, needs you."_

A spark of light ignites a dim image. A person. A figure. A being reached out as a castle came into view.

 _"Please... Hyrule, needs you... You three are our only hope..."_

Three triangles appeared by the figure and came together. A sword in one, a bow and arrow in another, and a five pronged trident in the last one.

 _"You must hurry... Please..."_

In a fairy forest of a faraway land, a boy began to have strange dreams and visions. A mark on his left hand, three triangles that formed one, would dimly glow at these times. This morning was one such time.

"Wake up... Wake up... Hey!~ Link, wake up! Lazy bones!"

The boy opened his eyes with a groan. It happened again. He looked down at his birthmark, and saw one of the triangles glow. What bothered him, was how the glow would would move with his hand, as if the light had a mind of its own. It faded as the voice outside shouted.

"Link!~ Don't make me get up there! You know I will!"

Link sighed and got out of his bed. Though entirely wooden, as it was a simple treehouse, it felt like that of the lightest feathers. He poked his head out of the door. The lush green forest, lost and hidden away, even from the light of the sun. At the bottom of the tree was a girl who waved at him.

"About time, sleepy head! The Great Deku Tree wants you, it's really, important!"

She put on a serious face and attempted to speak in a bellowing tone as Link climbed down the tree.

"And make sure he comes right to me and don't get distracted!"

She giggled and pulled Link off the tree once he was in reach.

"Don't delay; we're on a busy schedule so now's not the time for play!"

She pulled him along and through the small forest village. Everything was grown the way it was built. Nothing cut or carved, severed, or even forcefully adjusted. All natural. Even as many waved, smiled, and laughed with each other... Link didn't feel like he belonged. Safe, yes. Welcomed, yes. Happy? Well it was all he knew. They ran to the entrance of the Great Deku Tree. The girl stopped and let go of Link reluctantly.

"Uh, he wants to see you privately. It's pretty dumb but he's the boss! See ya for the swim race?"

Link opened his mouth, but as usual, he only let out a sound. No words.

"Ahn... Uh... Ah."

The girl shrugged.

"Whatever! Not like you ever say no!"

He never said yes either. As she ran off, he walked into the open field. A large grass plain with a single giant tree that towers over all. The bark had a face grown onto it and the roots alone made the walls around the entrance. Everything was connected, to the Great Deku Tree.

 **"My Child. Do Not Be Upset, But Do Not Blame Them, You Are All Children."**

Link folded his arms and looked away.

"Hn."

 **"HoHoHo. It Can Be Taxing, But A Father Knows Only Love For His Kin."**

The Great Deku Tree may have been just, a tree, but it understood him. It comforted Link, taught him to speak with his hands, but no one in the forest knew how to read. Even then, without even using his hand language, The Great Deku Tree knew Link better than anyone.

"Mhn..."

 **"You Do Not Think So?"**

Link looked up to the tree in surprise and shook his head. Flower petals and leaves danced in the air, the old spirit laughing.

 **"Please Do Not Misunderstand Me, Link. I Called You Here Because Of Your Heart. It Is Not Here. But That Is Not Inherently Bad. I Know Of All Things That Happen Within These Woods. Thoughts, Feelings, Even Dreams Are Known To Me. Your Dreams."**

Link lowered his head.

 **"The Truth Is That You Were Given To Me As A Babe. Raised Under My Branch. Who You Are I Do Not Know To This Day But You Are Still Every Bit My Child."**

Link looked down at his hand, the glow on his birthmark faintly returned, the single golden triangle pointed the way.

 **"You Wonder Many Things, And We Have Not The Time, All Your Answers Lie Outside Of These Woods. Outside My Protection. Follow That Marker And It Will Guide You... Now, It Is Dangerous To Go Alone, Take These!"**

The mouth of the face opened. A small room resided inside. A chest, a small bag tied tightly, and a shield that laid against the chest. Link entered and opened the chest. A sword that felt rather heavy in his hands.

 **"My Child. The Weight A Blade Brings Is A Great Many. I Give You Not Protection, But The First Of A Cruel Reality, That All Things Must End. You Now Bear The Responsibility, The Decision To What Ends And What Continues. It Is Not A Gift, But A Curse. I Pray That You Can Forgive Me."**

Link stared at the edge, and saw his own eyes. He had heard the old tree, but simply didn't understand, taking the blade like it was a toy. The bag was full of rupees,and the shield was light enough to hold with one hand. As he finished equipping himself, he looked down at his hand. As he left, he looked back, with doubt.

 **"No. You Must Not Ever Look Back. You Mustn't. The Past Must Remain In The Past... Go, And Know I Will Always Love You, Look To The Future And Know, I Await Your Rerurn."**

Link stood there for moments. Then, he ran. He ran as fast as he could. The others chased him thinking it a game, but the further he ran, the fewer that chased. He saw it. The light to the outside. It broke through the edge of the forest. All he had to do was go.

Link! Wait! Stop! Please...!"

The girl. That girl. Her voice stopped him. He nearly glanced back, but stopped himself, the words began to echo in his head. However, the girl turned him around, worry pasted on her face.

"Link, you silly! That's not a good place to play! Come back, i-if it's about the river dunking, we won't do it!"

Link lightly pulled away from her.

"W-We'll play hide and seek! You're so good at that one! You know all the best parts!"

Link pulled away from her.

"We can go to the small shop and... I-I'll buy whatever you want! Anything! I've got all these nuts that Brutie likes! Please! Just, don't leave!"

Link roughly pulled away from her.

"Is this about the fitting in thing!? Who cares! I don't! Just don't go! You'll never come back if you leave!"

Link stood completely still.

"Ever since you came here, I could actually talk to someone who wouldn't make fun of me. You stood up for me! I have friends now, but you're my best friend! Please..."

Link stood there, then pulled away, pathetically. The girl looked down and forcefully opened his hand. She put in it, an ocarina.

"Y'know what this is, right? It's mine... If I give this to you, you can't leave forever! You'll have to give it back!"

Link looked down at the instrument. He took it, as well as her hand, and began to trace his finger on her palm.

"What the... L-Link, we can't play charades here! I-I don't know what you're saying."

He shoved her away, much to her surprise, and ran out to the light with his eyes closed. He kept running. Running. And running, until he simply couldn't anymore, and fell. He panted and stood up with his eyes open. A large grass field with little trees surrounded him. Strange shapes were in the far distance. One like a fat finger that wore a cloud ring. A spikey rock with several strange branches, and a hill with a ranch.

"Hey, kid."

Link turned around to a hooded giant. Rugged and torn rags, patched trousers that ended mid calves, and a sand dusted hooded cloak that hid the strangers face. Save for the crimson blood red eyes that blazed through the dark. He smiled and took a step closer.

"That wallet seems a bit bug for you. Lemme carry it for ya."

Link took a step back, but then noticed something odd. The stranger had his own birthmark on his hand. It too glowed, and pointed in the same direction as Link's. The stranger shrugged.

"I'm not the bad guy, don't judge a book by it's cover, okay? Where's your parents or, whoever, takes care of you? They not here?"

Link shook his head.

"Then what do you think you're doing all the way out here?"

Link saw the stranger reach for him, and drew the sword. The stranger's grin, faded.

"You know what that thing does, right? Cause, you look like that's the first time you've drawn it."

Link nodded, which gained a chuckle.

"Least you're honest... But so am I. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just, put that sword down."

Link nodded, aalnd brought the sword down, onto the strangers hand.

"Hyagh!"

The sword chipped upon impact, and the stranger's eyes became different, scary.

"Okay, kid."

Link rolled onto the floor, and didn't even know how or why. The stranger struck him with a knee to his nose. There was a lot of space in between them, but the stranger closed it with a single leap, and seized Link by his tunic.

"Hylians, all the same, even when young. Swinging your blades carelessly with no care."

Link was lifted right off the ground and held right above the giant's face. He raised a foot to kick.

"If your dinky butterblade couldn't hurt me, how cou-"

Link's boot crushed the stranger's nose with a crunch. Neither noticed the short intense glow of Link's birthmark. The hood fell back with the head as the stranger dropped him. A young boy with round ears and hair as orange as a deep sunset. He held his nose, and with a snap, put it back in place. Link began to crawl back and held his sword out. What bothered the stranger were Link's eyes. There was fear, yes, but a strange bright light in them. As if something hidden laid dormant. Then, he saw Link's birthmark.

You...!? You have one too?! Hey, this is your people's symbol, the Triforce! Tell me what it's doing on me! You can talk, can't you?"

Link shook his head at the boy and raised his hands, he began to make signs, but slowly stopped and lowered his head with a sigh. This person wouldn't understand him at all.

"You came out of the forest after you had dreams?"

Link's head shot up, he jumped to his feet and ran right up to the boy, forgetting the previous scene.

"What? I have people who can't speak at home. A home I left because of the same reason you did. Someone was, calling you, right? And then the Triforce formed around Hyrule Castle. Right?"

Link nodded several times and raised his hand out. The boy held his own hand out.

"I don't know what's going on, and it looks like you don't either, but if we're having the same weird stuff happen to us... It ain't coincidence. Look, let's forget about earlier, I need to have a good standing with foreign lands if I'll be king. What's your name? You can do letters, right?"

Link nodded. The Great Deku Tree taught him many things, and finally, it was all being put to use.

"L- I- N- K- ? Link? Of course it is, no point in giving mine since you won't be able to use it."

Link kicked the boy in the leg, but only held his own foot in pain.

"Hmph. You're a weird one, can hurt me, sometimes but not all the time? Hyrule is so stupid."

The boy lifted Link up and placed him on his shoulder.

"I'll forgive you this time, but hit me anymore times, even if don't hurt, I'm breaking you into pieces."

Link stuck his tongue out, which the boy pinched and pulled at.

"Nnnngh!"

"Yeah, not so smart now, are ya?"

He let go of Link and put a hand into his cloak. He pulled out a map of the land. The Land of Hyrule.

"We're still a few days away from the castle town. If we get our act together, and work together, we could get this done in three days. Alright?"

Link stared in awe of the map he had never seen such a thing before. The boy eyed him curiously.

"H-Hey, what's with that face? Haven't you ever been outside before?"

Link shook his head and began to sign.

"... You idiot! A forest is outside! Gah, I got stuck with some sheltered forest brat! How could things get any better!?"

As he began to walk, the nearest tree sprouted up and out the ground, hovering as large leaf blades spun furiously. It began to fly towards them.

"... I hate Hyrule."


	2. Night Ride

The Gerudo boy carried his new companion as both screamed loudly in fear. The peahat chased them away for what felt like hours. The Gerudo snarled.

"We should be out of it's territory! Why's it still after us!? Huh?"

As he looked back, he saw a rock bounce harmlessly off of the bark. He looked down at Link in his arm, throwing rocks with a fearless face.

"YOU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"Bgawk!"

"What in the-"

"Bawk, bawk, bawk! Bgawk!"

Link mimicked a Cucco and pointed at the Gerudo boy with a smug smile.

"You... Little... Are you calling me, chicken!?"

Link shrugged. That did it. The Gerudo boy threw Link high in the air.

"Gragh! I'll show you from up there!"

He turned and leapt at the monster, above the blades and struck the body. It let out a number of clicks and an odd screeched as it convulsed. Slowly moving back, the Gerudo boy laughed as he landed.

"The desert heat alone would fry you to ash, you're nothing to me yo- Uhf!"

He was caught by a blade and swept up into the rotation. It lowered itself at an angle and spun furiously. With the Gerudo caught against the leaf blade, he was repeatedly slammed and dragged through the ground.

"Agh! Oof! Guh! Eugh! Snarf!"

Link fell down with a loud cry, sword raised, and brought down on the blade that caught his friend. It flew off of the monster and freed the Gerudo boy, who fell to the ground. The monster reeled back which allowed Link to run under it. Both ran in circles, one trying to slice the other, Link was trapped. The monster stopped its rotation due to the Gerudo. He caught a blade and held it in place with great effort.

"H-Hey! That thing dangling there, right under it, it's probably the weak spot! Slice it!"

Link didn't hesitate, and swung at the part as hard as he could. Purple blood flew from the part, yet it thrashed around, and knocked Link into the Gerudo.

"What're you doing!? It's still alive! C'mon, do something! Wh-"

The blade fell away from him and began to rotate the opposite direction. This had caught them both off guard.

"It can switch which way it turns!? What?! That's so not fair! Ah!"

He saw a blade coming at him, fast. Link was too short to be hit, but that was fine, he had to get them both to Hyrule. However, Link leapt up, and held his blade out. The Gerudo grabbed him.

"What is your damage!? Now we're both gonna get-"

The leaf blade was cut cleanly by Link's short sword. The Gerudo blinked, then grin as he saw the other coming.

"Kid, you're pretty stupid, but you're also pretty brave, I like it!"

Link shouted as they both held the sword and cut the remaining leaf blades away. The monster fell down and rolled around helplessly. The taller boy dropped Link, and punted the beast off into the distance. He smiled and let out a boisterous laugh.

"Haw! Haw! Haw! Haw! We're the greatest! You were actually of some use, kid! That sword is amazing!

Link held up his blade and gave a tired bow, then fell on his chin as the sword broke in two. The Gerudo rolled his eyes.

"... I guess fairy kids aren't used to action like this. Now then, where are we?"

He pulled the map out from his tattered cloak.

"According to the position of the sun, that hill, and this landmark rock formation. The map tells us we are... FURTHER FROM HYRULE CASTLE! WHAT? BUT, HOW!? I DON'T...! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He tore the map to shreds with a roar and stomped onto the pieces that fell. Link pulled on his pants for his attention.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"Ahn!"

Link pointed to a distant, but nearing, caravan. The Gerudo blinked before he rustled Link's hair.

"Good, fairy boy. Good. Let's see if these people are feeling generous."

They ran up to the caravan and waved it down, the driver raised a brow at them both.

"Hrm? And just who are you two young'uns?"

The Gerudo boy and Link glanced at each other before shrugging at the driver.

"We're just kids looking to get to Hyrule Castle. He can't even talk but, maybe we can find what we're looking for there."

"These kids got names?"

"He's Link, and I'm Ganon."

"Well, Ganon, Link. You two are in luck! I'm on my way directly to Hyrule Castle. Just hop on aboard."

"Whoa, wait! Just like that?"

The man nodded and motioned his head to the back.

"Yep. You can't get anywhere without a little trust, and it never hurts to help, especially for what you did for me."

"Did for you?"

Talon laughed.

"I saw the two of you running from that peahat in nothing but a circle for sometime! I hadn't laughed so hard in months!"

"In circles...? So, we were still in it's..."

Both of the boys glared at the man, which only had him laugh harder.

"However, I've never seen anyone take out a peahat either! Or take a mean beating, then come out smiling so brightly! You may be kids, but I'd feel real safe with you two around. Think of that as your payment. Keep me and my wares safe, and we'll be good to go!"

Ganon and Link looked at each other.

"Whaddya think?"

Link looked back at Talon. He didn't know the man at all, but liked him for some reason. Maybe it was his eagerness to help, or maybe it was his moustache that reminded him of the Great Deku Tree.

"Mhn!"

He nodded. Ganon rubbed his neck.

"I did tear up the only map I had, so why not?"

Talon grinned and nodded.

"Then get in! These parts are mostly peaceful, but if we don't make it before nightfall, well it gets a little hectic."

They climbed inside the caravan. Ganon looked out back and thought to himself. Everything was so, colorful. Though the lands of his people were bright, there was only so many shades brown he could tolerate. Even after his encounter with the Peahat, it was a far cry from his home. Such lush, such prosperity, such beauty... It was unfair. However, he knew life was unfair, but he was on this journey to fix that. Then he heard a new voice.

"Who're you two!"

A girl, with bright hair and blue eyes gave them both a serious look.

"Well? Spit it out! I'll scream if you're stowaways or bandits!"

Ganon scoffed and waved her off.

"That's profiling! I mean, you're only half right!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Talon shouted from outside.

"It's okay, Malon! They're bodyguards for free!"

She groaned and sat on a crate of bottled milk.

"Great, we're scraping the bottom of the banana barrel here."

She looked at Link and pointed at his sword.

"Your thing is even broken! How can you be a bodyguard without a weapon!?"

Ganon flexed his arm.

"Well I have these, and he's pretty smart for his size, even if he is infuriating."

Malon shook her head.

"You can't be a nerd and do adult stuff! And you're a kid too!"

"Eh, according to your dad, no one's ever beaten a peahat before us~"

"Liar! Peahats are crazy mean! That's why the new roads go all around them!"

"New roads? That'd mean there'd be old ones."

"Yeah! Dad and I used to get to Hyrule Castle in one day, but during this past season, we've taken two or four days! It's so crazy! Wolfos here, Stalfos there, and of course you have Peahats."

Ganon nodded as he listened.

"Really now? It sounds a bit like what's going on at home... Random violent beasts across the land."

He looked at Link and scowled. The boy fell asleep.

"Lazy brat. At least wait til sunset."

Malon groaned at the sight.

"Well, there's not really much to do around here, so he's not wrong for that."

"Well, you can keep talking. I don't know a lot about Hyrule, so it'd be nice if you could help."

She sneered and flipped her hair.

"Well, I DO know more than most! I'm kinda like an eternal Shieka Stone! Anyways, what do you wanna know?"

The hours passed like kidney stone, Ganon did well to put up a neutral front, but this girl blathered on and on about nonsense.

"And that's why my name rhymes with bacon!"

"... Interesting."

"What about you? Do you have anything cool?"

He glanced around. He knew Gerudo culture had a bad reputation in Hyrule, to some it was heretical, but he had an idea.

"You like music?"

"Duh! I told you, I sing! Ooh! I know a song too!"

"About your horse. One of your many horses. I know."

"Well, Mr. Know-It-All, can you sing it?"

"No, but I got these."

From his cloak he pulled out an Oud.

"It's not really common around here, but I think it sounds nice."

"Well, try to play along with me! Ready? Oh, good morning, fairy boy!"

Ganon looked to a fully awake Link. He lifted his ocarina up to his mouth and winked at him. Ganon grinded his teeth. Link was awake the whole time, but let Malon run his ear off alone. He'd make the green punk suffer later. Malon began to sing. Both of the boys were taken aback by the quality. Ganon was conflicted, he hated her voice as she rambled, but felt as if he could listen to her sing for days. Link simply blinked and began to play after her. Ganon had to wait and find the right melody, he received small glares and growled back.

"Shut up, I had to actually learn how to do this! Not everyone can just jump into music!"

He started to play, which to his own surprise, complimented the two nicely. Talon listened and smiled.

"How nice of Malon... She's always been a sweet girl. Hm?"

He heard a faint howl to the side. A thick forest laid there.

"Wolfos? Well, the sun has set, and the moon is starting to rise..."

He had the horses turn away from the forest.

"As long as we stay out of their hunting area, we should be sa-"

His eyes widened as a loud howl clearly sounded next to him. A small pack of the man-beasts ran by his horses.

"Ha! But! How!?"

One licked it's lips and hopped onto a horse. The made threw it of it's back in fear, but that was the plan, it had launched the Wolfos right at Talon. It landed right in front of him. Arms and claws prevented him from escaping, and he had already seen the pack move to the back. With slathering jaws, a filthy hot breath and a low growl, the Wolfos snapped its maw down on Talon's head. Link leapt from behind tarp over the caravan and shoved his sword in the mouth of the man-beast. The broken blade stabbed through the roof of the mouth. It howled in pain, but was launched by a Wolfos that was thrown from within. Talon looked back and saw Ganon fighting the Wolfos. Rather, annoyed by them. He had one in a headlock, was in the midst of headbutting another, and held another under his foot by its throat. Malon hit the down one with an empty bottle.

"Geez, these things are pretty smart."

"Take that! Get out of here! None of this is for you!"

Talon saw the monsters claw away at Ganon's body, yet not even small scratches appeared on his skin.

"Ahn! Ah! Hya!"

Talon looked over at Link.

"What is it boy, spit it out!"

He pointed ahead. Talon followed and screamed. The last of the Wolfos ripped apart the harness and let the horses run wild. The caravan ran on it's own. Ganon threw the Wolfos out and ran to Talon's side.

"What! What is it!?"

"The horses! They were after the horses the whole time! T-There's nothing to control the caravan now! We're headed right for a tree!"

"Do you still have the reigns!?"

"Y-Yes! Though their torn, they'd be long enough for a single horse! But it took five just to-"

Ganon jumped ahead, grabbed the reigns, and wrapped them around his shoulders.

"I'm more than enough. Just tell me when to turn!"

Talon pulled at the reigns as Malon looked out.

"TURN LEFT!"

"T-TREE! THERE'S A TREE IN THE-"

Ganon, lowered his hand to the base of the trunk, and lifted the trunk out of the ground and tossed it to the left.

"How'd he...?"

"Way...?"

Ganon smiled as he pulled the caravan.

"Glad you told me where to turn and throw that, it'll make a great distraction."

Link ran to the back and saw the tree land on the Wolfos that chased them. The others chased down and hunted the horses. Talon gulped and thought to himself. Just who were these two?


	3. Twists and Turns

Ganon pulled the caravan leisurely in the morning sunlight. The others asleep as they rode on the dirt road. He stopped and raised a brow at the sight before him. A village sized campsite. A nber of people from various races, all in tarps and tents right outside the castle walls. Separated by a near bottomless trench too long to jump. The bridge to enter, was raised. A hooded figure with a strange cane waved him down. Only a large single was seen behind darkness of the hood.

"Whoa there, boy! You can lift and drag that hefty thing by yourself!?"

Ganon shrugged as he backed into the caravan.

"Lost the horses, this is faster anyways."

They laughed, the eye itself emoted like a face. The pupil moved as they spoke, as if it were the mouth.

"You're rather strong then, I believe what ya say. However, if you lot are headed to Hyrule Castle, don't even bother. They ain't letting in anyone, nor letting anyone out, no one but soldiers from the look."

Ganon shook the caravan violently. Link and Malon slammed into each other and flew into the crates stacked on top of each other. Talon landed on his head and rolled off onto the ground with a grunt as he held his head.

"Eych! Jings, boy! What's gotten into you!?"

Ganon looked down at Talon with an unintentional glare. He wasn't mad at this man, nor the messenger, but someone was for fault. Someone would feel the brunt of his wrath.

"Hey... This guy just said that Hyrule Castle is only letting soldiers in and out. You ever hear that happening before?"

"Huh? O-Only once, during wartime! That'd be the only reason the King would ever shut down the outside like that! S-Surely he'll let in traders and such for supplies."

The hooded figure shook their head.

"No sir!~ I thought they'd at least folks like us in, but they refused even my magic beans! Honestly, some people here are actually refugees... Something rank is happening in this land! But, rules are rules!"

Ganon dropped the reigns and began to walk ahead.

"Refugees from what?"

Though just an eye, it spoke with great condescendence.

"Monster, disasters, all around misfortune!~ Hyrule Castle is known for it's prosperity, but people flock to that, and that's what got the castle in lockdown... At least that's my theory."

Link leapt out of the caravan and began to run after him. The hooded stranger gasped.

"Now, now, you aren't thinking of storming in, are you? The only way in is the bridge!"

Ganon spat to the side as he rolled his shoulders.

"I'll bring it down."

Link stopped and looked up to the hooded figure.

"Mhn..."

"... Hye hye hye! What good is that broken gross sword! Look at it, no blade left, even the hilt is terribly damaged!"

"Hmph!"

Link folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at the stranger. They cackled and pointed to the side.

"Kids like you, shouldn't even play with tools like those, but we need more people like you!"

Link didn't like this man. He felt wrong. He saw Ganon enter a crowd of people, but looked back to Talon. The milkman sighed as he waved at the child.

"Go on, Link. I don't like the look on your friend's face, I hope you can calm him down."

Malon jumped out of the caravan and ran up to Link.

"Hey! Hold on! Y-You two can't just up and leave without saying goodbye, right?!"

Link continued on. The Great Deku Tree's voice echoed faintly in his mind.

"No... Never Turn Back... Only Forward..."

Link ran after Ganon and was lost in the crowd. Malon nearly gave chase, but Talon held her back.

"Oi, oi! Malon, I don't want you getting lost too now."

"Wh-What the...? How could you just let them go so easily!"

"They were never mine to lose."

She looked down and kicked the dirt.

"They were my friends... And now I lost them..."

Talon sighed. He hated very few things in this world. Hate dis no one any good, he believed, it only drove to worse things. However, even he had things he despised, no one was above such an emotion. For him, his daughter's sadness, that was it. He couldn't find it in himself to blame the boys. They were to separate anyhow, it was only much more abrupt than he'd like, but it was to be done.

"C'mon Malon. I see a few horses for sale, let's get us a few and ride back home, m'kay?"

She sniffled but nodded as she watched them leave.

"Jerks... Who needs em...?"

Link was pushed and shoved in several directions by numerous strangers. Shops were set up in the middle of roads and children ran wildly around him. Mercenaries and hired hands lazed around. From fortunetellers to blacksmiths, carpenters to hunters, even simple common folk waited around for entry. Link heard all kinds of things.

"The King's gone mad! Keeping us out here like dogs!"

"Hey, what's with Death Mountain lately? Kakiriko Village sounds safe enough but..."

"You hear about the Gerudo? Things sound like they got bad up there too!"

"Zora's Domain has really sank to the pits. No friggin water! Can you believe that?!"

"That Deku Grove sure turned to Hell since these monsters..."

"Daddy!~ Daddy!~ I-I can't find you!"

"If they lower that bridge, it'll be the end."

"I've been to Castle Town, the place is huge! All of us have a place to stay! Why aren't we going in!"

"Brother, the Hylians are selfish, we should turn back..."

He found Ganon and ran into him with a shoulder tackle. Ganon blinked and looked down at Link before he lifted him off the ground by his collar.

"There you are. Hey, see that there?"

Link looked to where he pointed. The bridge of Hyrule Castle was lowering, and soldiers began to march in a line. Link noticed from afar, the soldiers' eyes were strange, as if they weren't there. Ganon began to shove and push his way through with Link.

"Help me out here, I snagged this when they weren't looking, don't ask who either."

Ganon reached from within his cloak and pulled out a steel short sword. Link took it, held it high in the air, then held it close with a nod.

"H-Hey, don't hold that up like that! It's just a dumb weapon. Look, here's the plan... I heard that a few of soldiers stay behind to keep the unruly folk from swarming them... We just wait til the begin to raise the bridge, and hop on the last second!'

"Hhnn..."

"What? What's that face for?"

Link scrunched his face up with a gross frown. Even his eyes glanced away. Ganon scoffed as he saw the remaining soldiers enter the Castle Gates.

"Yeah well, shut your baby face. It's as good a plan as any! I don't care for these people and neither should you. I'll do you a favor kid, you don't want friends in this life, only allies and soldiers. Tools for victory, hear that?"

Ganon looked down to see Link in awe of a butterfly that landed on his nose.

"Ugh... Why do I bother...? Huh?"

Ganon saw a number of people run onto the bridge, but all were shot by arrows, some fell back and never stood again.

"O-Oh man... And the bridge is rising... They're not even going to let them get the wounded and worse... Good. This is the chance I was talking about! Patience is the key!"

Ganon waited for the bridge to reach it's apex. His cue was the archers on the walls. Once they had resigned, that was his moment to shine. They lowered their bows. This was it.

"Okay Link, let's go!"

"Uh? UWAH!"

Ganon rushed. He threw several people out of the way and leapt high into the air.

"Okay Link, use your shield!"

Link looked at him like he was crazy, but felt a strange sting, a sense. His eyes moved to the guards on the walls. They dropped their bows and brought up crossbows. Link raised his shield in defense. Arrows flew and struck the shield and bounced off of Ganon.

"Yes! I timed it just right! Take that you bleach grassbelly bums!"

The two barely made it behind the bridge and slid down it before it had raised completely. The two high fived each other with bright smiles.

"Alright, now we just have to..."

"Hm? Guwah!"

The soldiers from before had them surrounded, their weapons drawn, and faces empty of mercy. Even Ganon gulped.

"Me too, Link... But don't worry, I have a plan!"

Ganon took a few steps back. Then he turned, raised a leg, and kicked the bridge with all his might. The bridged fell hard onto the ground. Ganon turned back around and roared.

"RUSH 'EM!"

He threw Link to the side and charged the army himself. At first, many were scared to join the boy, waiting for him to be taken by the soldiers. But Ganon showed his true colors here. One punch decimated the armor of the Hyrulian Knights. Weapons tore only his clothes. Ganon however, wasn't as careless as he was with the Wolfos. Each movement took five men out. Each punch met three faces, each kick sent four flying, each throw sent ten to the air. Link then shouted out and charged from behind. A mercenary leader stepped forward.

"Darn it... If kids like them can do this, so can we! C'mon men! We're getting in now!"

Link took his place at Ganon's side and raised his shield in defense, defense for his desert friend, this was his first real fight. One mercenary looked over at them as they fought through.

"H-Hey! Check those kids out! That one's tiny, but he's actually holding his own against these trained grunts!"

A veteran scoffed.

"He's on the ropes of defense, he's not trying to attack at all, he knows he'll be in trouble if he does. He swings his sword just to parry other attacks."

"Should we help him?"

"Are you kidding? He don't need to attack. He's got that monster with him."

Ganon's face had changed. Stretched and warped, full of anger, yet also full of glee. His hair stood on end, like a feral beast. He looked like a starved boar in hunt of his prey. Each time a blade came near a vital part of his body, Link was there to defend his reckless self. Yet, as Link left himself open for attack, Ganon retaliated with protection of his own. The two began to slowly advance from sloppy thrashing, to a strange synchronized assault, a complimenting dance of war. But Link grew tired very quickly. And as he slowed down, the attacks came faster. He was grazed on his cheek, then his leg, even his tunic was torn. Ganon snarled as he glared down at him.

"Hey! What're you doing!? Get serious! I'm not your babysitter, so take care of yourself!"

Link glared back at him. The soldiers began to retreat. Ganon raised a furious brow.

"What? There's still plenty of them, they could just outnumber us, even with the help from outside..."

Two figures stepped up to the two. One, a large knight with a chain and ball tied together, the other a robed sorcerer that floated above the ground. Both wore the symbol of Hyrule, the Triforce, over their hearts.

"Great..."

The knight threw the ball at them both, and forced them to separate. The sorcerer appeared right behind Ganon. The Gerudo threw a punch, but it stopped at a yellow magic circle in the air. A lightning bolt flew out and struck the fist. Ganon was airborne and convulsed as the volts coursed through his body.

"Ugah...! M-Magic..! It had to be, magic!"

Link dodged another ball swing. The metal sphere destroyed his wooden shield as he tried to block the next swing. He felt bad. He was hurt badly. The direct force of the blow had him staggered and coughing up something red. He didn't like the taste of it. He wanted to go home now. For some reason, Ganon's eyes and words appeared in his mind.

"You're on your own! Take care of yourself! Tools for success!"

Tools... Tools tend to break. Like the Peahat, and the Wolfos, this knight was not invincible. Link began to think differently. His birthmark started to glow. Ganon was struck once more by the lightning spell. Few things actually hurt him, but magic was the bane of his existence. How he couldn't understand it made him feel dumb. As if he was something small in some big picture. Being small made him feel scared. Being scared made him angry. Being angry led him to do scary things. He found a mirror inside an empty shop and broke in to snatch it. The sorcerer reached into his robes and threw a strange ball inside. It resembled an insect. Ganon shouted from within.

"OH WHAT IN DIN'S FIRE-"

A large explosion came from inside. The sorcerer threw three more at the sight of Ganon stumbling at the window he broke in through. The balls grew legs and leapt at him with headbutts. The first two hadn't phased him, but the third struck his nose. They began to hiss, than exploded. Link saw a pattern as he ducked to escape the ball thrown at him. He rolled to the side as the chain was whipped to lash him on the ground. The knight would swing three times before trying one of three attacks, depending how far or close Link himself was. The first, and most common, was a full round spin. The second was a fake out, he'd raise the ball high, but would kick instead. Link learned that the hard way. The third and final attack was throwing the ball and whipping it back. Link's vision was blurry and he felt numb from exhaustion. The armor was simply too thick to get a hit in with his sword. However, that strange sting came again, and his eyes moved to the knight's joints. Chain mail, brittle chain mail, if he could just get one hit at the right time, then maybe he could win. He had to win. He had to know about the mark on his hand. The sorcerer stared down at Ganon, who had rolled and tumbled to the ground from the explosion. Ganon's eyes were fierce, there was no sense of defeat in them. The sorcerer chuckled behind his robed mask.

"Filthy trash, struggling to even stand from the dirt you came from, how fitting for a Gerudo like you."

"... Struggling, is the way of not just my people, but for all creatures... It's to struggle that we learn..."

The sorcerer rolled his eyes and brought his hand up with a yellow magic circle. The lightning bolt flashed, as did Ganon's hand that held a mirror, and the two met. The bolt bounced off the mirror and struck the sorcerer.

"Hgyack!?"

"That we learn how to survive. So. STRUGGLE WITH ME!"

Ganon tossed the mirror aside and sent a savage slap on the side of the sorcerer's head. His body embedded into the cobblestone of the ground. He looked over at Link. The knight raised his ball high as Link was on a knee. However, Link had himself in that position to propelled himself forward, and cut the ankle of the knight with his sword as he spun underneath him between his legs. The ankles and achilles tendons were near severed, and the knight fell on his back, the chained ball fell on his chest with a heavy thud and a remarkable dent on the armor. Link looked over at Ganon and raised his sword in triumph. The Gerudo only gave a small sinister smile and a thumbs up.

"Heh... You're not so useless after all. Uh-oh..."

Ganon frowned as he saw the other soldiers return to the swarming assault. However, a wall of sparkling light stopped them, some even hissed and hid their faces. A single horse came from an alley to the side with a woman and a girl riding on the back. A large owl followed them closely. They rode near Link, the woman reached out to him.

"Hurry! Take hold!"

Barely, he reached out with his body finally giving out, she had snatched him from the ground and into her arms. The owl flew low and reached for Ganon, but he threw a hand at it.

"Flock off, I'm too heavy for you, just go!"

"You won't find your answers here, Ganondorf Dragmire, they ride on the back of that horse."

"... Did an owl just talk? W-Wait!"

Ganondorf turned and saw the girl look back at him. Her eyes were full of fear and sadness, but that didn't catch his attention, rather the Triforce birthmark on her hand did. Ganondorf sprinted for them, and easily caught up to the horse, his face became normal as he started to calm down at last.

"I don't understand what's going on, but if some answers lie with these gals, I'll roll with it for now."

The owl nodded and began to fly ahead.

"Perhaps I shouldn't worry about you, but for what you'll do, hrm..."

The mercenaries that had watched in awe, now ran back across the bridge to the other refugees. The bridge began to raise, but it was too late, everyone had made it. People began to complain, yell and shout, all asked what had happened. The woman on the horse shouted.

"Everyone! Everyone please-"

But she had been drowned out from the noise. It was chaos.

"SHUT UP! ! !"

Ganondorf roared, grass and nearby trees faintly rustled from the wind, many shook and held their ears in silence. He motioned to the woman.

"T-Thank you. Everyone, Hyrule Castle hast fallen, and it's army possessed. I am, Impa! General of said army and only loyal member of the Shieka Tribe to the Royal Family. The king of Hyrule is dead."

There were murmurs among the gasps. A small stir began to rise, but Ganondorf snarled, keeping the silence. Impa shook her head.

"I understand the concern, but there is little done in the midst of panic. There's already a solution in order, the best course of action is to return to your homes-"

A voice shouted out."

"How can we when there's monsters all around!?"

"Don't you understand that we thought about that already!? Do you think us so self-centered?! If I could I'd slay every beast! But it's not a matter of ifs or maybes! All that matters is that we fix this, and return things to a natural order!"

Another voice called out.

"W-What of the Princess? Or anyone who lives in the Castle!?"

"The Princess, has been held in captivity, this servant girl is all that's left of the population. Everyone has turned into drones. Now then, I see a number of hired arms. I'll gladly pay all of you right now to keep these people safe as they return home."

Impa dropped a large wallet of rupees. Silver and purple rupees.

"There's no point in trying to keep this to myself when others are suffering. We all must work together, so here, from the Royal Family pockets."

She kicked the horse and began to ride away as people fell for the money on the ground. Like pigs who awaited their meal. She prayed silently that her words made it to some heads. To some hearts.

"Oi, silver hair."

"Ah-!"

Impa turned to her side and saw Ganondorf run easily match the horse despite his wounds.

"I know who that girl is. You dirtied her up, but I know your position, the Princess never leaves your side and likewise."

"..."

"I'll keep your secret, I'll even help you since I like the way you talk, but on one condition."

"And that is, boy?"

Ganondorf looked back at the Princess, clearly scared of him, then to Link in Impa's lap. Unconscious.

"You take me and him with you."

Impa glared at him, but her eyes softened at the Princess' voice, soft and sweet as honey.

"Impa... Please, they're the ones I saw in my dream, they came. Just like I said."

"... Alright, Zelda. We ride for Kakirko Village."


	4. Camp Out

In the night on the Hyrule Fields, in a small forested area, Ganondorf and Impa had set up temporary camp. Link hadn't waken up and Princess Zelda had kept close to him. She broke the silence with her shaky voice.

"Impa...? Do monsters not live in the woods?"

Impa watched the fire and nodded.

"They do, your Highness."

Princess Zelda glanced around in fear.

"I-Is not nighttime the hours of monsters too?"

"It is, your Highness."

"The-T-Then why are we out here?"

"The horses are tired, as are we, and we would be vulnerable in an open area."

Ganondorf sat down by the unconscious Link.

"Monsters tend to leave their homes to go hunt and plunder anyways. Ironically, it's dark wooded areas like this one that are the safest to be, for a time."

He raised a brow at the small girl as she scooted away from her spot. He thought little of it since she had seen him at his worst.

"It doesn't matter since I finally found the person I was looking for, Princess. You called me and Link to you, somehow, and woke up some power from our birthmarks. Birthmarks that are a symbol of your kingdom, not mine, the Triforce. I'll only ask three questions since I'm clearly a nice guy."

"... Can't Impa answer in my stead?"

"Does Impa give people haunting dreams whenever they sleep?"

Impa looked back with a slightly proud expression.

"Actually, I prefer the term, Nightmares. Haunting is a good synonym."

Ganondorf raised a hand in her direction as he stared down Princess Zelda.

"First question. Why is the Triforce on my hand. I get Hylians, like Link and yourself, especially since you're apart of the Royal Family. But why me?"

"I... I do not have the answer.."

Impa answered.

"The Triforce is split into the three most important traits of all living things in Hyrule. Courage, Wisdom, and Power. The Gerudo Desert, by the law of the land and in the eyes of truth, are still connected and apart of Hyrule. It is only in prejudice and politics that the Gerudo Empire is seen as an entirely different entity."

Ganondorf glanced at Impa and made a face at her.

"Question two. What went on in that Castle?"

Impa answered again.

"An usurpation. With help of my own kind, the Sheika aided a sorcerer to take control of the populace. For a time, they held the Royal Family hostage, as the spell had no effect on them or anyone not of Hylian descent."

Ganondorf sucked his teeth.

"Question three... What now? Or at least, after Kakiriko, what's the plan."

Impa was silent. Only the wind answered for a time. Princess Zelda then spoke up.

"We ask for help. From the Gorons to the Zoras. We do what we must to save the land, and hopefully, the Kingdom..."

Ganondorf stood up and began to walk away.

"... That's brave kid, but you can count me out. If this is just the work of some wizard, affecting only your kingdom, then I've got nothing to do with it."

Princess Zelda jumped to her feet and ran in front of Ganondorf with her arms out.

"Please! I was there! He serves a higher rank of some sort! That one being, they're behind the monsters in your land, is that enough? I ask you not as a Princess, but as a person, nay I..."

Zelda fell to her knees, then to her head, the face met the ground as she proclaimed loudly.

"I beg of you to aid me to save the land of Hyrule!"

Impa gasped.

"Princess! You can't just beg so easi-"

"Impa! What choice do I have!? ... These two can fight war heroes with little experience of their own! If not an act of the Goddesses, then by some power, even probability has given us a chance!"

Zelda raised her head to see a furious Ganondorf glare down at her with a shaky clenched fist and jaw. He spoke through his teeth.

"Do. Not. Beg. You, of all people, of any race and background. Don't have the right to beg..."

She only lowered her head into the ground once more.

"I ask for the sake of Hyrule. Where yours and my own people reside. From the mountaintop of Death Mountain to even the dark depths of Zora Domain, I want to save anyone from the pain and terror I now know of losing everything. ... Please... Only we can do it... We need you."

Impa took a step forward to act, but turned her head to an owl's call, the same owl that gave her the chance to save the Princess. They looked at each other with an understanding she had never known. Impa stood down and watched, something she'd never do otherwise, but had to this time. It had to be done. Ganondorf inwardly was taken aback. The words of Zelda struck his heart like lightning struck stone. She thought of her people, he knew she had hopes and dreams of saving them from this strange spell, but she also thought of the neighboring kingdoms. This graciousness was new to him. However, that's not what hit him in such a profound way. It was the way Zelda had acted. Pure, whole, clean of the dirt of this Dark World. Just like a small girl he knew from home. A girl who's dream was to see the green fields and blue water of Hyrule. To respond with anger was a brute's choice, but anger and struggle was what he knew, kindness and fellowship with those outside his kin was foreign. The great silence returned for a few moments. He then turned to Impa.

"How far is Kakiriko?"

"We should be there by dawn if we leave in an hour."

"Well, let's get there early. It'll be headache no matter what any of us do."

Zelda leapt up with a gasp.

"Than-"

Ganondorf closed her lips with his hands with a sigh.

"Don't. Don't thank me. Let's get going."

Impa sighed and looked behind her. The owl had vanished. So had the horse. Impa stood to her feet with narrowed eyes. Ganondorf noticed the horse's disappearance right after her.

"Impa, right? What do you think is going on?"

"Either the horse wandered off without making a single sound, or..."

A number of horses casually strolled in from all sides of the woods. Fresh raw meat hung from the horses saddles.

"Someone has followed and planned a surprise for us..."

Zelda leaned into Ganondorf for a moment, then saw something strange as she glanced to Link, gasping at the sight of a shadowy hand that reached for him. She ran for Link but was pulled back Ganondorf.

"Idiot! It's a trap!"

"But that boy...!"

Wolfos howled from the distance. Bushes and trees rustled as pig faced monsters walked out of the darkness. Lips licked and clubs in hand as they approached the group. Ganondorf's face began to twist once more. It were these creatures that plagued his Desert Kingdom. They began reaching blindly for the meat on the horses. However, as one passed by Impa, it looked directly at her with a slow turn. She struck first with a jab to its throat and threw it at the small group surrounding Ganondorf and Zelda. The others leapt forward and began a to attack the horses. One saw Link and stole him away. Zelda gasped and ran after them.

"Ah! T-They got him!"

Ganondorf snarled as Impa cried out, both reach out for her.

"No you idiot, stick with me!" "Your Highness, don't!"

A giant axe brought itself between them and her. Zelda ran alone into the dark as Ganondorf and Impa were confronted by a large portly figure. A fat gut and heavy armor, like a giant boulder, he stared down at the two.

 **"Strong... I fight the strong...!"**

He brought the axe up fast, and swung it down even faster, which caught his opponents off guard. Impa leapt in the nick of time while Ganondorf was swept up by the edge of the axe. Impa landed on the blade while Ganondorf simply held onto the edge. The fat knight sneered.

 **"Oh...! Fast, good, tough like metal...!"**

Impa lunged with hidden needles in between her fingers, but was intercepted with a foot to the jaw as the giant man turned the axe, and slammed Ganondorf into Impa. The two fell on top of each other and shoved each other away as they stood up.

"Use that titanic strength, boy!"

"You're the general, fight like one already!"

A lithe figure landed on the shoulder of the fat pig knight. Masked and robed lightly in dark colors, the Sheika symbol printed itself upon the chest, and strange spikes adorned the head.

"Impa of the Royal Guard... We'll deal with you in a blink of an eye. Bulblin, take the desert rat!"

Bulblin chuckled and charged at the two. Zelda ran after the pig that dragged Link away. She muttered under her breath and held up a hand.

"Goddess of Power and the Fire that resides in the souls of all things, from the radiant sun to the core of the earth, grant me the Power to draw upon my own Flame and smite mine enemies. _(Din's Fire!)_ "

From her hand burned a weak fireball that was casted against the head of the pig. It shrieked and let go of Link.

"Y-Yes!"

It turned to her with the club raised and began to run her way.

"Oh No!"

A larger fireball whizzed above her head and near disintegrated the upper half of the beast. It bursted into a dark mist and dropped a broken tusk and club.

"Should've tried a Fire Rod, much more effective than whatever that was, trust me on that."

A voice from behind her giggled. Zelda turned around and gasped. A tan skinned girl with a small birds mask and oversized violet robes stood over her. In her hands was a scarlet scepter just barely taller than herself. A flame carved into a rose shaped gem shone at the top end.

"Still, that kind of magic with no conduit or staff? You're a pretty good witch! What's your name?"

Zelda gasped and pointed at the mysterious girl.

"Right behind you!"

"That's not a name, silly!~ I'm-"

"No, actually behind you!"

"Wow, like, rude."

The girl turned with a scoff. She then yelped as another pig swiped at her with a club that knocked the scepter from her hand.

"Y-Yikes! Where'd you come from?!"

The girl shook as she backed into Zelda before she pulled the Princess in front of her like shield.

"Y-You! Do something! Save me!"

"I-I thought you were saving me!"

The club was raised and both girls had no time to prepare. Instead, the monster made a choked gargle as a steel sword found its way to the throat, stabbed by a panting Link.

"Hyagh!"

With a twist, he cleaved the head off as spun around with all his body. For him it had felt strange, he had never fought this way, yet it seemed so natural. The beast puffed up and became a black fading mist, it left only a few fangs and its weapon behind. Zelda stared in slight awe and even a tinge of fear as she stared at Link. For a child younger than herself to have defeated a monster in rather fatal condition, it seemed unlikely. The girl however was mystified by him. From his golden hair, to his sea blue eyes, she had nearly forgotten everything at the moment. Link used his sword as a crutch as he began to look around. Zelda spoke up.

"We were attacked! An ambush using a number of horses to bring those horrid.. Things, to us!"

The girl ran from Zelda's side to Link's and held up a finger with a smirk.

"Those were Moblins! An odd case of a monster race having enough intelligence to establish a very primitive society. There's also a wide variety of them, though it is hard to make them out in this darkness, and they don't usually blow up into creepy death fog."

Link gave the girl a raised brow as she near leaned onto him. Zelda tilted her head for a moment before she continued.

"One of them took you and I ran after you. I... I don't know where they are now, or where we are..."

Zelda looked down with a downtrodden sigh...

"I was so worried for you I lost track of my own surroundings... If not for her and your second wind we'd..."

"Ngh!"

"Hm?"

Zelda looked up and saw Link pull at the girl's cheek as he pushed her away. The girl pulled at his ear and pushed him back as well.

"What's with you fairy boy!? I'm just trying to use magic to heal you, dummy! Ow! Let go, I bruise easily!"

"Grr...!"

Zelda didn't know what to make of the scene before her, but she found herself in between them as they began to slap each other.

"St-Stop acting like babies, both of you! We could be attacked at any point, we need to work together!"

The girl and Link looked at Zelda before they stuck their tongues at each other. Zelda let out a frustrated grunt.

"Ugh! Impa and that boy are in trouble back at the campfire! We have to go!"

The girl folded her arms and gave a bright sneer.

"Well!~ I, Cia, guess I could come along! Not like I have anything better to do."

Zelda offered Cia a hand.

"As long as we work together, we should be able to find and help them."

Cia looked down at the hand and back to Zelda a few times before taking it.

"Sure!~ Sure!~ With my vast knowledge of the arcane and eldritch, I'll-"

Link shoved the Fire Rod in Cia's face. Though his intentions were to hand it back, she threw herself to the ground with a pathetic wail.

"Aie! Don't just swing that thing around, are you trying to kill me!?"

Link blinked before he caught on.

"Ah!"

He held the other end and offered it to Cia. She raised her head and released a held breath for a moment.

"Oh good, you- AAAAHHH! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU HOLD IT EITHER!"

Link had the gem pointed at his head, unknowingly in line of it's fire. Cia stood up and snatched it out of his hands.

"Listen, you two probably don't know much about magic and sorcery, but this thing isn't a toy to be handled by children!"

Zelda scratched her head.

"But you are a child."

"Shut your face! I'm on a tight schedule, but out of the goodness of my noble heart, I'll help you out. From the looks of things you probably would've gotten yourselves in trouble without the danger of monsters. Pretty irresponsible of whoever is looking after you."

Cia lightly struck the Fire Rod down on the ground and jumped as it sent a fireball into the air.

"... I meant to do that!"

From afar, Ganondorf leapt from the ground and kneed the chin of Bulbin. The fat Moblin stumbled back, but ensnared his opponent with a crushing hug, a gleeful smile on his face.

 **"Strong man...! I like you...! But, I have you in death grip!"**

Ganondorf only let out grunts as he felt and heard the snaps of his body. Across the fire, in the high branches of the tree, Impa dodged the lash of a whip with small sharpened thorns. The Shieka attacked her with more lashes, yet Impa deftly evaded each swing.

"Your aim is as bad as your partner's odor! Give up!"

"Not an option."

Impa leapt branch to branch, closer and closer to the assassin, but faltered on the last leap.

"Uh! What in-!?"

"You fell for it."

Impa's foot and both her hands were caught by a thin wire. She was pulled and hung in the air, caught in a web of the wire, helpless as the Sheika walked on the wire.

"How mighty we fall, surely you can do better, O Great General."

Impa didn't struggle, she knew this weapon all too well.

"If I move, I risk the loss of my limbs, but you also have me upsidedown. If I am like this for long, my head will rush with blood, and If I fall in that condition I will not get back up. My head will meet that rock. You must have trained extensively to be able to walk on it with such balance. What will you do now...?"

The Sheika tilted their head and took a few steps back.

"Are you admitting defeat so soon, General?"

Impa stared ahead and shook her head.

"No. I'm thinking aloud. You won't be able to make your next move."

Normally, she'd be like her enemy completely focused on one target, however Impa couldn't help but notice Ganondorf's fight. Whether it was luck or grace, or maybe even the ferocious skill of the boy and his might, she saw her escape in his hands. Ganondorf bit down on the chin of Bulblin. The fat knight released him with a roar, but threw a fist in a fit, a fist Ganondorf counted on. He grabbed the arm after dodging the initial blow and pulled the Moblin down. He kicked a leg and tripped the beast into the campfire face first.

 **"GRAAAGH!"**

Bulblin shrieked and began to run around wildly, swinging blindly, he charged away and began to beat on the trees. He had began to flee. Ganondorf saw the large axe he dropped and snatched it. With it held tightly, he readied to throw it at Bulblin, but saw Impa trapped.

"... Rgh..."

Ganondorf threw the axe at the Sheika. They hadn't noticed his battle at all, they focused solely on Impa. It was only in the last second that they noticed Impa's eyes and followed them to the axe that was right before them. With little time, they dodged by falling back, but the axe tore the mask off. As it flew, it had also severed the wires that held Impa. Both fell, but Impa acted first as she kicked a near tree, and wrapped the Sheika in their own wire. She said nothing to them and left for Ganondorf.

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes.

"If something happened to you, that brat of yours would never shut up from crying."

Impa glared at him, but relented with a sigh.

"You are not, wrong. We must find them both!"

He thumbed to a direction.

"I know she ran that way, but that's about it. Any ideas on how we find them?"

A bright red flare shot into the air from the direction Zelda had ran. They glanced at each other with confusion before they began to follow the light.


	5. Villainous Agendas

In the throne room of Hyrule Castle, a heavily robed figure sat in place of the king, a number of shadowed figures stood before him. He spoke with a dark tone, a bellowing and demanding voice, an intimidating reverb echoed from every word.

"Children Of The Dark World... The Hour Of Reckoning Is Nigh. As Proven, I Have The Means And Power To Conquer Any Obstacle Before Us By Taking Hyrule Castle, And At It's Most Powerful Mind You. Now T-"

He coughed. Wheezing and choking as he pounded on his chest. A few of the figures turned to each other before the robed man spoke again. A nasal sniveling voice, cowardly even, yet at the same time full of confidence.

"Okay, hold on! Lemme start that back over, had to wrestle with the big victory I got, gets to your head like you wouldn't believe!~"

With a final cough and adjusting himself in his prized trophy of a throne, the man threw his hands in the air with a cackle.

"Gyehehe!~ Fellow lords over the Dark World! I've taken this opportunity to grant us this chance of fate! To gain what is rightfully ours and do what was deigned by nature itself to be! We will unite the two worlds and rule over them as supreme!"

The condescending voice of a woman spoke from the shadows.

"Agahnim, you clown, we get that you have the so called means. What, I, care for is what's in it for me. And the others too, I guess."

A feral growl shook the air in the room.

 **"ME. WANT. LAND. TO RULE. ME. WANT. FIGHT COUNTRY. COUNTRY FULL OF WAR!"**

A calm sigh breezed into the air with a regal declare.

 _"Such unsightly luck you have. Why should I brush my shoulders with these, mediocre commoners, eh Agahnim?"_

A loud and boisterous laugh followed by a voice fit for a live theater popped right out.

 _ **"Now, now! We all must work together, a house that stands against itself cannot stand at all, no? Aganhim, tell us next of your plot!"**_

The wizard grumbled under his breath.

"If you'd actually let me, I would... As for what you asked for, Veran, it's simple. I have what I wanted and by extension took out all the hard work for you to gain what you want! You want land, Volvagia? Go take it! Burn asunder any in your path! You want a kingdom greater than Hyrule, Vaati? Well go blow the world away with your fantastical powers! This world is our playground, so do with it as you please! Just remember that you all do have one last obstacle even I can't face alone!"

All the voices answered in Unison.

 _ **"THE SAGES."**_

"Yesss~ Once we take care of all Seven, after finding them of course, then the real plot begins. Without their heralds, the gods above will have no choice but to intervene, and that's when we take the Sacred Realm for ourselves! We all still in the clear with this?"

Veran narrowed her eyes at Aganhim.

"How would you, of all beings, come up with this? It's far too big for the likes you."

Vaati snickered.

 _"She's not wrong, but I can't say I'm intrigued by this, so I'll play along for now."_

Volvagia stomped the ground and swung his spear in the air.

 **"I MAKE. MANY WARS. BURN. EVERY GREEN FIELD!"**

Veran shook her head and made her exit with the others following. All left Aganhim, except the final member.

Aganhim raised a brow behind his mask of robes.

"Valmisémo. What is it? You got what you wanted with the fall of the Royal Family!"

The figure fell back and vanished. Aganhim sighed before jumping with a shriek as a sudden hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

 _ **"Ahahaha!~ Good friend of evil, you seem to be one with the sin of sloth, there are still two of Royal Blood that remains."**_

A tall man thin as bones leaned from behind the throne. A Venetian mask with a cruel smile carved neatly on it. He wore a strange hat over his eyes, a black hat with the symbol of Shadow on it. A torn yet regal scarf hung from the neck, long enough to act as a cape. Various line patterns, like branches without leaves, stretched all over the body. Almost like hands that reached all over. The man's hands were adorned with ebony clawed accessories at the fingertips. Aganhim groaned.

"D-Don't you think I already kn- Two? I thought Princess Zelda was the only one to escape my spell over the the Castle and Castle Town! Who else is there, Valmisémo!?"

Aganhim only blinked and the man vanished. He heard the voice behind him.

 _ **"There's also a matter of the Sages!~ Dear boy, you haven't already forgotten who made you lot this way before, have you? I didn't aid you to get locked up again!"**_

"And I didn't mean to let you keep that smart mouth of yours when I brought you back from the dead!"

Aganhim turned with a snarl only to glare at the empty air. He turned his head all over but found nothing. Valmisémo then poked his head into view from above, upsidedown and his face inches away from Aganhim's, yet there was no breathing from behind the mask.

 _ **"Foolish child! I've never died, you and all of Hyrule would know if I did!~ However sweet revenge I have wrought with your aid. I have done my part! I bid you and your minions, adieu ~"**_

With a ghastly chuckle, Valmisémo leaned out of Aganhim's sight and vanished. The wizard grew anxious and pulled out a crystal ball from beneath his robes.

"Show me the last remaining blood of the Royal Family..."

An ethereal gas poured into the ball as an image of Zelda appeared.

"I knew it. She's the only one who... What?"

The image moved, like a camera panning out, and revealed Link who sat on Ganondorf's shoulders...

* * *

Zelda pointed ahead to a large mountain with the top surrounded by a thick smoke ring.

"There it is, Death Mountain!"

Ganondorf and Link marveled at the sight.

"Au~"

"Yeah... Talk about atmosphere."

Impa looked to the base of the mountain, a closed village gate down the road laid before them.

"Home of the mighty Gorons. Right there is Kakiriko Village, our first destination, and resting place of the Royal Family. Boy, you asked about a plan, and Zelda gave you one, but I'll tell you what we do right now before anymore interruptions occur."

Cia waved her hand in front of Impa's face as she hopped up and down.

"Quick interruption, what about me?! I don't even know your names and it's almost sunrise!"

Impa scowled at the witch as Ganondorf snatched the girl off the ground by the scruff of her neck. Ganondorf shook her violently in the air.

"We didn't ask for you to come, you just started to follow us, we're not babysitters."

Cia blew a watery raspberry in his face while she wrestled and flailed in the air.

"Says you! You're only a few years older than me, don't boss me around cause you're an overgrown monkey!"

"I'm going to chuck you into that volcano from here you little plague..."

Zelda whined as she watched everyone argue.

"Please, let's not fight... Cia used magic to heal, erm... Actually, I don't know your names."

Impa opened her mouth to answer, then closed it for a moment.

"That is peculiar... What are your names?"

Ganondorf groaned as he thumbed to Link on his shoulder, the fairy boy poked Cia's mask and expected it to caw at him.

"Ganondorf, and this is Link, can we get going now?"

Impa simply shook her head.

"I'll continue at a resting place in Kakiriko. Come."

Ganondorf and Zelda followed Impa as Cia and Link began to poke each other. Ganondorf conked their heads together to get them to cease. Zelda looked behind her and felt the eyes of am observer. A watcher from far away.


End file.
